1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a cleaning equipment and in particular to one which can dispense liquid detergent for cleaning things as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional cleaning brush includes a hollow handle having a rear open end closed by a cap and a front end fixedly mounted with a coupling, and a brush head coupled to the flange of the coupling and secured in place by a locking lock. However, when cleaning household things with such a conventional cleaning brush, a detergent must be separately applied, thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning equipment which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.